Angelina Kudou Shields/Relationships
Sylvia Mercury First She is a young woman with an outstanding ability in data analysis. It is because of this that she is selected as Lina's support personnel in her missions in Japan.Volume 9, Chapter 2 Lina is close and comfortable with her due to their matching personalities. Lina is also comfortable enough to vent some of her frustration that she accumulates during her missions to Sylvia. Sylvia is very affectionate and warm towards Lina, just like how an older sister would be.Volume 10, Chapter 8 Shiba Tatsuya It is suggested that Lina has romantic feelings for Tatsuya, although it is a fact that she loathes to admit.Volume 10, Chapter 10 Lina suspected that Tatsuya could be a Strategic-Class Magician, but then later changes her speculation and reports to USNA that Tatsuya is only an adept illusionist magician.Volume 11, Chapter 14 After Lina's battle with Tatsuya and the result being her defeat, she expresses a lot of surprise, as she had never lost a magic battle ever since she became Sirius. Lina also shows some appreciation towards the fact that Tatsuya did not reveal her identity as Sirius. In volume 17, Lina acknowledged Tatsuya's engagement to Miyuki and congratulated him. As a son of Yotsuba clan leader, Lina tells him to be careful because he might be targeted by terrorists.Volume 17, Chapter 4 Shiba Miyuki Lina views Miyuki as a rival, as they both are extremely powerful magicians of a similar age. Miyuki is also one of the few people who has defeated Lina during a one-on-one magical duelVolume 9, Chapter 7 (although Lina had fought a parasite host and Tatsuya consecutively not a long time before). Even though Lina was praised heavily when she was little and is now known as one of the most powerful magicians in the world, she felt uncomfortable when she realized that Tatsuya and Miyuki can match and even overpower her in terms of magical strength. Of course, people don't know she is Angie Sirius, so being defeated by Miyuki in magical tests is nothing too out of the ordinary. Chiba Erika Lina knew her from the first day she arrived at First High School when she was invited to join Miyuki and Honoka having lunch with their 'usual group'. They introduce themselves and become acquaintances. Later in the Visitor arc. They fight with each other. After the battle, Lina complains that she never knew that Erika was so strong as her shoulder was easily injured by her blade during one of their previous battles. While Lina did know it was Erika she was fighting, it was not the same the other way for Erika did not know that Lina was actually Angie Sirius, the masked woman with scarlet hair.Volume 9, Chapter 6 Later, Erika mistook her as the leader of the Parasite actions and gets enraged when Tatsuya allowed her to go pursue them. After she learned that her elder brother Chiba Naotsugu was attacked while protecting Tatsuya from the USNA Stardust attackers, Tatsuya informs her that her brother was not defeated by just anyone, but Angelina Sirius herself, and it was not that disgraceful.Volume 11, Chapter 15 Erika later deduces that Angelina Sirius is Lina, during the final fight with the parasite hosts, through observation, which was confirmed by Tatsuya.Volume 11, Chapter 16 Major Benjamin Canopus He is Lina's older comrade in USNA as well as her subordinate. Her position as a High Commander means that he is the 'de facto High Commander' when she is absent.Volume 9, Chapter 1 He is a father figure to Lina. He is affectionate, kind and caring towards Lina because she reminds him of her own daughter, who is two years younger than Lina. It has been hinted that Canopus may be stronger than Lina if she were disallowed to use Heavy Metal Burst. In Volume 17, it is mentioned that Canopus is a better combat magician than Lina, which is why he was selected instead of her to look for the escaped Gu Jie "Black Sage" in Japan. He helped her escape during the rebellion at STARS Headquarters.Volume 25, Chapter 7 Later on, Lina asked for Tatsuya's help in rescuing him from the Midway Prison.Volume 27, Chapter 2 References